Double Noice
by ReneyyySprouse
Summary: No amount of odd and bizarre cruise activities was going to be enough to distract Jake from how much he wished he could just rewind and have a do-over. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get any sleep that night until he told Amy the truth. One-shot, set during S3E13's The Cruise.


_**Double Noice.  
**_ _A Peraltiago fanfic_

 _-x-_

Jake wasn't too sure what to make of his resting place aboard the ship that night. He supposed he was feeling just a bit smug about staying in - the very aptly nicknamed - Boom Boom Stateroom. The bed sure was big and comfortable. When he really thought about it, the whole scene did paint a rather beautiful picture.

A small amount of glistening moonlight was shining in through the small port hole on the wall. The calming noise of the gentle swash of the ocean crashing against the sides of the luxury cruiseliner echoed all throughout the room. But despite the tranquillity that came with floating peacefully out on the open sea, there was a sick, nagging feeling stabbing at Jake in the stomach.

It could have been from the sensation of the room rocking from side to side with the boat. Or maybe it was a feeling of guilt from sleeping on such an extravagant mattress, seeing as how much his butt hated expensive things. It also might have simply been a repercussion of consuming so much damn shrimp in the past twelve hours.

And yet, as his peculiar thoughts were suddenly shaken by the abrupt movements of the figure nestled in his grasp, Jake swallowed a lump in his throat.

He knew it wasn't a queasy sickness that he could feel dwelling deep in his guts. It was nervous butterflies. And it was all because of Amy.

Her bare back spooned into shape against his torso was absolute perfection. Her hair smelled like that stupid strawberry flavoured shampoo that she insisted he keep a bottle of at his place for her. Her breathing was relaxed and in exact time with his own as they shared the same heart beat.

But none of that was enough to distract Jake from the one other thought that uncomfortably sat on the brink of his mind.

As another twinge of remorse shot across his chest, Jake let out a soft sigh from between his lips. His warm breath danced on the skin of the back of Amy's neck as she hummed in happiness and crept even closer into him. As soon as she did, Jake dared to raise a curious eyebrow.

Was she still awake? He didn't have the first clue what time of the morning it was, but Amy had been silently resting against him for a long while now. Jake only assumed that she must have fallen asleep.

A wave of hesitation crossed him as the ship crossed some similarly rocky waters. Jake knew he wasn't going to be able to get any shut-eye that night until he released the insane amount of pressure building around the thoughts in his brain. And so, he took a deep, long, brave breath.

"I do, ya' know."

His sentence entered the room with a mere whisper as Amy felt her brow crinkle in confusion. While she may not have been asleep like Jake first thought, Amy certainly wasn't totally awake, either. She had been teetering on the edge of dozing off for at least half an hour now, and her brain hadn't been prepared in even the slightest for the sudden riddle of words from her boyfriend.

"Hm?" she mumbled in response.

Jake cleared his throat, "I do, and I just wanted you to know that I do, because I know you say I don't talk about my lame feelings, like, ever, or whatever, but I didn't want you to think I _don't_ when I really, really _do_ , it's just - "

"Jake," Amy sniped in, cutting off his frazzled ramblings. She turned slightly in his arms so she was just able to peer over her shoulder and spot the strong shadow of his jawline where he lay behind her, "What on Earth are you talking about? You 'do', what?"

Jake paused for the sharpest possible second. The firm tone in his voice completely diminished as he just managed to choke out an answer to Amy's question, "...Love you."

An instant silence swept over the room.

The butterflies that had moments ago been swirling within Jake froze over and shattered to ice in his stomach as Amy remained quiet. She shuffled back into her original position and flicked her eyes away from him, surprised by his random burst of emotion and, honestly, not too certain of how exactly to counter it.

Jake's mouth was almost totally dry. He timidly licked his bottom lip to break the prolonged quiet, "Like... I know I didn't say it back straight away, and I should have, and I'm sorry."

Amy felt a shiver race up her spine. The four and a half seconds it had taken Jake to say he loved her back that evening had been the longest of her entire existence. The stretch of silence and couple of awkwardly pronounced words that initially left his lips had absolutely terrified her. It had immediately made her question whether he really, _truly_ felt that way, too.

But even now - even as it sounded like Jake was trying to begin to explain himself - Amy was finding it hard to offer any kind of response. She had never heard her boyfriend get down to the real nitty-grittys when it came to talking about his feelings. Ever. And the whole circumstance was still leaving Amy completely unsure of what to say as Jake eventually blew out another sigh.

"I guess I was just... I dunno'... kinda', sorta' _scared_?" he began, quickly backtracking for a moment, "And, like, not scared that I didn't feel that way about you, too, because I do, and... and I'm pretty sure I have for a long time."

Amy's heart skipped a beat. He was still sort of babbling through a thousand and one messy and mixed up thoughts, but there was no way in hell Amy was going to interrupt again and stop Jake from spewing so much genuine emotion.

In the next second, he sort of chuckled to himself as Amy felt him shake his head slightly.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I've got sort of a reckless personality. Some actually find it quite charming," he said with obvious sarcasm. He hesitated for another moment, recommencing with a sad sigh, "But... I dunno', it just seems like every time something really good happens to me, I always somehow manage to find a way to totally screw it up."

Each of Amy's muscles became a little more tense with every word Jake spoke. The one-sided conversation he was desperately trying to project onto her was clearly going either one of two ways. Amy gulped. What the heck was Jake trying to elude to?

"So... I was just sorta' worried that if I told you how I felt, I'd only eventually find a way to mess it all up and ruin everything and have it blow up in both our faces," he confessed. At his next shaken words, his voice lost some of its ever-present bravado all over again, "And, like... every day that I'm with you... I'm finding a new reason why I _can't_ ever screw this up."

A breath mixed with relief and a million other choked up emotions caught in the back of Amy's throat. Her skin tingled from head to toe as she felt Jake slink his arm around her even further.

"Just like today," he said, "The only thing that's making me feel even the teeniest, tiniest bit better about letting Doug Judy get away again is... is that I'm here, with you, lying next to you. And I'm not going to ever let you get away."

Jake couldn't tell which sensation was more overwhelming. The freedom he felt to have finally gotten all of his deepest thoughts off his chest - or the bright, red, embarrassed blush that had fallen into his cheeks as a result of him doing so.

But, God, none of his words could have possibly been any more sincere.

"I love you, Ames."

Her head was spinning. She felt like she was living in a daydream, or floating on a cloud, or like she had just finished laminating a binder full of paper. None of Amy's ex-boyfriends had ever spoken to her with such genuine sweetness. And now, for the first time ever, the adoring sense of love and infatuation she craved from a romantic partner was coming from the last person she expected in her whole life.

But still, Amy remained silent.

As she teasingly licked her bottom lip, the smallest possible smirk popped up in the corner of her mouth.

" _Noice_."

For a sharp moment, Jake had been floored so viciously by Amy's response that he couldn't even form a reaction. But soon enough, as he shook off the hilarious shock and disbelief at her pure audacity, Jake grabbed onto Amy's shoulder and wrenched her around to face him.

"You are the devil, woman!" he thundered, laughing right back at her adorable giggles. Reaching down to the soft, bare flesh of her stomach, Jake dug his fingers into her ribs, tickling her mercilessly and revelling in the high pitched squeals that echoed from her throat, "That is the first and _last_ time you will ever see emotional, sappy Jake! From now on, it's gonna' be nothing but rude, crude, vile, totally bro'd down Jake all the time!"

Amy could barely even hear what he was saying to her as she continued to wrestle and struggle with the alluringly strong man looming over her. Just as she managed to free one of her hands and reached around Jake to return the cruel, tickling torture, he suddenly pinned both of her wrists down to the bed and climbed completely on top of her.

He shook his head at her playfully. No one could ever question whether or not Amy was a fierce, resilient, badass cop - but none of that meant she could even come _close_ to beating Jake in a play fight.

As she panted in an exhausted, beautiful mess beneath him, Amy narrowed her vision at him and his last statement, "Oh, please," she huffed, "There's nothing you can do to me that I can't handle."

"'Nothing you can do to me that I can't handle', title of your sex - "

With a roll of her eyes at yet another of his tiresome sex tape jokes, Amy quickly leaned up and cut Jake off with an unexpectedly sweet kiss.

The two were frozen for only the shortest second, before Jake softly closed his eyes and returned the tender gesture. They were both nestled in their uncomfortable positioning for a moment longer until they began to melt more into the blissful exchange.

Jake breathed out in ecstasy against Amy's lips. He could swear that he was never going to get sick of kissing her. No matter how long they stayed together for. Never, ever.

The dominant grip he had around her wrists loosened slightly as he moved his hands up to her's and gently locked their fingers together. He squeezed tightly, parting his lips with a smile as he sensed her teasingly lick and nibble at the corners of his mouth.

Bringing himself closer to her, their bare chests pressed together for a quick instant before the desperate need to come up for air began to take over them all too abruptly.

Jake was the first to pull back as he sighed in happiness and pecked the very end of Amy's nose. Her deep, brown eyes were twinkling amongst the moonlight that still shone into the room as she bit down on her bottom lip.

As much as her first exchange of those three powerful, little words hadn't been met with the fairy tale response from Jake that Amy was hoping for, she hadn't really been all that worried. Not for a second.

It didn't matter how long it had taken him to say it back. All that mattered was that the very moment he finally did, Amy instantly believed him. Totally, completely, wholeheartedly believed him. She had to. Because she felt exactly the same damn way.

"And I love you, too, by the way."

Jake's heart pounded harshly against his rib cage. If he thought he was never going to get sick of simply kissing Amy, he sure as hell knew now that he was never, _ever_ going to grow tired of hearing how much she loved him.

Immediately closing the gap between them again, Jake brought his lips back to Amy's, kissing her with just a smidge more lust and passion than he had before. Goosebumps popped up over his whole body as he heard her moan slightly against his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him closer and bringing their hips together like a jigsaw puzzle.

Almost instantly, Amy blew out a hard, longing breath as she sensed an irresistible bulge from him push against the inside of her thigh. And as Jake finally took his hand down and brushed his fingers along the skin of her parted legs, Amy burst and exploded with excited tingles.

Sure, it may have been some ungodly hour of the morning, and Jake was feeling dangerously full of shrimp, and the two of them were still raw from their first sensual encounter that had taken place as soon as they came to bed that night.

But, hell, they _were_ both already naked. And they were on vacation.

And, not to mention - they were in love.

 _-x-_

 _ **Please review :)**_


End file.
